


I Found a New Family

by marvelwlw



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You didn't want to be a vigilante, wanting to grow up a normal as possible. And everyone in the Bat-family shows you their disdain towards you. When they confront you about being a ‘useless normal civilian’ you leave. You join The Avengers after training yourself to be like Natasha. Then The Avengers and Bat-family meet and things go down.Warnings: Slight mention of death





	I Found a New Family

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel and DC.

Growing up in the Bat-family wasn’t easy. For as long as you could remember Bruce and the others tried to get you to become a vigilante like them. But that’s not what you wanted.

All you wanted was to have a normal life as much as possible. After you told them this they didn’t hesitate to show their disdain towards you. Even Alfred join them. 

“Why must you be a useless normal civilian?” Cass had said to you one night. You saw the hatred in her eyes and that was it. 

You couldn’t take anymore. So you packed a bag and grabbed the money you had been saving and left, never looking back.

Ever since you left your “family” you had started training yourself. You wanted to be able to protect yourself if anything happened. And when that day came, you would be ready.

xxxxxx

You were in New York when alien’s stared invading. You watched with wide eyes and when one of them was right in front of you, you fought. You weren’t afraid though, you trained yourself for something like this.

While you were fighting these alien’s, you also helped get people to safety. You looked around when you heard a little girl scream, the girl had to be about five years old. That was when you saw an alien kill the little girls parents right in front of her and they were about to kill her. 

Growling, you grabbed anything you could and ran towards the alien. You grabbed them from behind, turned around from the little girl and stabbed what you had grabbed into their neck. You dropped the body on the ground and ran over to the little girl who was now sobbing.

“It’s going to be okay, you’re going to be okay.” You picked her up and held her close and ran. “I’m going to get you some place safe.”

What you didn’t know was that a certain redhead saw everything.

xxxxx

A few weeks after everything that happened a man and a woman showed up at your apartment. The man said his name was Nick Fury and the woman was Maria Hill. They said that they knew how you fought the alien’s and helped save people.  

“We’re here because we would like you to join the Avengers. You would make an amazing addition to the team.” Fury said.

You thought about what he said. After everything you went through with your “family” about not being a vigilante and now you had this chance to be part of a team but you wouldn’t be a vigilante and you wouldn’t have to hide who you really were. 

So you agreed and the next day Maria and Fury took you to the Avengers tower to meet everyone. They were all nice and welcoming, it was nice. Natasha had offered to show you around the tower and to your room.

As you were walking with her you couldn’t help but feel at home here, it felt weird because you haven’t even been there a day and it already felt like home, it was something you weren’t used to.

Natasha had told you she was the one who told Fury about you, that she saw everything that you did during the invasion. She asked where you learned to fight like that and when you told her that you taught yourself she was shocked but mostly impressed.

Since that day Natasha was the only one you trained with. And after months you two got pretty close. She was the first person you opened up to about your past and you were the only person other than Clint who Natasha talked to about her past.

When you told her about your “family” you could see the anger in her eyes. She couldn’t believe people that you called family would treat you like that.

It didn’t take long for the other to ask questions about your past, it was hard for you to tell them but Natasha was by your side the whole time. And to say the others were angry at your “family” was an understatement.

xxxxx

After six months of being an Avenger, you could honestly say that you have never been happier. You had found people to call family and it was an amazing feeling.

You also noticed that you had fallen in love with Natasha, what you didn’t know was that she had fallen in love with you too. Clint was the first one to see it, he just hoped Natasha would tell you how she felt soon. All he wanted was for her to be happy and you made her happy.

It was early in the morning when you walked into the main kitchen in the tower. You let out a yawn as you made your favorite (coffee/tea). You heard someone walk into the kitchen and you immediately knew it was Natasha so you started making her some coffee. When you were done you gave her a mug and smiled.

“You didn’t have to make me coffee.” She held the warm mug in her hands, she sent you a smile.

“I wanted to.” You took a sip of your drink and sat next to her.

It was silent between the two of you, but it was a comfortable silence. You could tell something was on Natasha’s mind but you knew she would tell you when she was ready to talk about it.

“Hey, (Y/N)?” Natasha said after a while. You hummed and looked over at her. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something but I just wasn’t sure how. I’m not good at this sort of thing…” She looked down, her hands gripped the mug she was still holding.

You gave her a worried look, you’ve never seen her like this. You reached over and placed your hand over hers. “What’s going on, Nat?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you if…” She took a deep breath before continuing. “Would you go on a date with me?”

You honestly weren’t expecting her to ask you out on a date. You couldn’t believe it, she actually asked you out! “I’d love to go on a date with you.” You couldn’t stop the huge smile from forming on your face.

xxxxx

You let of a sigh as you snuggled into your girlfriends arms, you rest your head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. Natasha tightened her arms around you and pulled you even closer, she kissed the top of your head. 

Moments like these were one of the best, just being able to cuddle with Natasha and relax. No missions or anything, just you and Natasha spending some alone time together.

That was until JARVIS said that you and Natasha had to go to the common room, that it was important. You sighed as you got out of bed. Natasha gave you a loving kiss before leaving the room you two shared.

When you walked into the common room you saw the others standing there, Clint had his bow out and had an arrow pointed at someone, Tony was in his Iron Man suit and Steve had his shield. You didn’t see Bruce so he was most likely in the lab, you knew he didn’t want to Hulk out if anything happened and Thor was on Asgard so he wasn’t at the tower.

You looked at Natasha to see that she was just as confused as you were. You walk over to your team and that was when you saw the people who were supposed to be your family. That explained why everyone looked like they were about to attack someone. 

“What they hell are you doing here?” You growled as you glared at the members of the Bat-family. 

“We came to apologize.” Bruce started walking forward.

“Take one more step buddy and I let this arrow go.” Clint growled making Bruce stop.

Natasha knew who these people were, she couldn’t believe they would just show up after all this time. She wrapped a protective arm around you. “You all are stupid to think after all the shit you’ve put (Y/N) through that just by showing up here with your half assed apologies are supposed to mean anything?”

“This has nothing to do with you.” Cass glared at Natasha before looking at the rest of your team. “This has nothing to do with any of you.” 

“That’s where you’re wrong. This has everything to do with me. (Y/N) is my girlfriend, she’s told me everything you all did and said to her.” Natasha made the move to go get into Cass‘s face but you stopped her.

“Babe, it’s okay.” You kissed Natasha’s cheek before standing in front of your team, your family. “You honestly think I would believe anything any of you say? And now, after all this time you want to apologize?” You were doing everything to keep yourself calm.

“We didn’t know how badly we were treating you-”

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” You cut Barbara off. 

“Come on, we’re your family.” Cass said.

You rolled your eyes. “You’re not my family.” Looking at your team, you smiled and they gave you a smile back. Natasha walked back over to you, standing next to you, she pulled you into her side and kissed your temple. “I found a new family, one that actually cares about me. I also found the love of my life here.” 

The Bat-family wouldn’t leave, they tried to talk to you but Natasha had enough. Natasha and the others made them leave but not before Natasha told them that if they ever come back that they’ll have to deal with her.

When Natasha came back she pulled you into a kiss, you wrapped your arms around her neck as her hands went to your hips. She pulled closer, deepening the kiss.

You had lost people that were supposed to be your family long ago but now you have a new family and a amazing girlfriend. This was your home, this was were you belonged.


End file.
